This Way For a Laugh
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: This Way Up - Alternate Universe where Gold Roger never died. Luffy is a lone pirate! The Way Down - Alternate Universe where Garp has his way. Luffy is a marine captain! The Way Left - Alternate Universe where every gender is backwards. Luffy is a girl pirate! And Monkey D Luffy who wants to be Pirate King! What if they all meet?


This Way Up - Alternate Universe where Gold Roger never died. Luffy is a lone pirate!

The Way Down - Alternate Universe where Garp has his way. Luffy is a marine captain!

The Way Left - Alternate Universe where every gender is backwards. Luffy is a girl pirate!

And Monkey D Luffy who wants to be Pirate King!

–

Luffy blinked through the fog, not sure how he got there...he was just there. Black eyes narrowed as someone else walked towards him; the fog raised slightly and he blinked in surprised at the odd mirror.

"What the?!" The mirror said as he stared at Luffy, "You look like me!"

"Wait...wouldn't it be you looking like me?" Luffy asked with a frown as he tilted his head to the side, his mirror did not do the same. Here was when he noticed the differenace between them, the mirror did not have the same 'X' scar running over his bare chest nor it he have a scar under his left eye.

"You are not me!" The not mirror said with a grin, "You're just someone who looks like me!" With that the not mirror laughed, "Shishishishishi!"

"OH! I see! Shishishishihsihsi!" Luffy laughed along with him, and turned his attention to his hat, "OI WHY HAVE YOU GOT MY HAT! THIEF!" Luffy screamed out suddenly and came at him.

"Are you an idiot?" The other said in a low voice as he stepped back from the oncoming hand, "You're _wearing_ your hat!"

Luffy stopped and blinked, then reaching up he felt his head. Grinning he waved his hand at the other, saying sorry.

"I am Luffy," The other said grinning as madly as Luffy, "A lone pirate from the East Blue, who has got himself in a bit of trouble with some big pirate!" For some reason he felt like he needed to add that.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said with a wide grin, and placed his hands on his hips."The man who will become the Pirate King!"

"We must be from other world of the same thing or something like that? Wait? Did you say 'Pirate King'?" Lone Luffy asked looking amused by this, "Are you going to take on Gold Roger then?"

"What?" Luffy said with a frown, "Gold Roger died, like twenty-five years old! What you mean take on?"

"Not in my world mate!" Lone Luffy said with a grin and then laughed, "Pirate King Roger roams the New World and keeps the other pirate under his thumb, or so they say."

"Who is this 'they'?" Luffy asked as he thought about what was said, "WAIT! What about Ace?"

"Ace?" Lone Luffy said frowning and then he saw the light, "_Oh_, you mean the Pirate Prince, Gold Ace?"

"_Gold_ Ace!" Luffy said in complete shock as he stared open mouthed, "He lets people call him that?"

"Yeah..." Lone Luffy said clearly confused, "Why? What that man like in your world?"

"Ace is my older brother!" Luffy said proudly but there was something strange hiding behind his eyes, "And he hates being linked to Roger!"

"Really? That's strange? Wonder why he hates him, they seems close in my world!" Lone Luffy said as he glanced through the fog and stare a long table and chairs in the middle of no where.

"So you didn't grow up together? Have you met Ace?" Luffy asked as he saw the table and chairs also and began walking towards them, Lone Luffy followed.

"I met the Pirate Prince only once so far," Lone Luffy said with a grin as he thought of something, "But he's after me mind you, since I punched him right through a brick wall!"

"WHAT?" Luffy cried out, before laughing loudly holding his stomach as he walked, "Why?"

"Can't remember now..." Lone Luffy said with a grin placing a hand under his chin, they reached the tables and pulled out the chairs from under, taking a seat.

"Do you have any brothers?" Luffy asked leaning closer, "And your crew? What about your crew?"

"Sabo in my only brother," Lone Luffy said and raised an eyebrow when the other gasped, "And I don't have a crew, I said before; I am a _lone_ pirate."

"Hey look! There are others!" A voice sounding like their own yet higher, came from the fog, "Hi!"

Luffy and Lone Luffy turned, there mouths dropped at the sight. There two figure came their way; both there them and yet not them.

A young woman came bouncing over with a big grin, she had a small red top on that came to the bottom of her ribcage, short blue jeans shorts, that was too big and was held up by black and red suspenders. The woman had small breast and small hips, but the curves were there. A scar under her left eye was there, looking much deeper than Luffy's. Her long black her was cut roughly at top, framing her face, much like the two Luffys hair.

The two Luffy were surprised by her, but what they saw next shocked them to the core. A meaner looking Luffy stepped out of the fog, wearing a marine captain's uniform. No scar was under his left eye, but there was a scar on his chin.

Luffy frowned at the sight of his marine self, on the young man's hip was Zoro's prize sword; Wado Ichimonji.

Girl Luffy ran around the table and grinned as she gazed into the Luffy with the scar under his eye.

"We the same!" Girl Luffy said as she stood up and crossed her arms of her chest, "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you both, my other selves!"

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy said giving her a toothy grin that matched her own, "The man who is going to be the Pirate King!"

"Pirate King!" Girl Luffy said clapping her hands together, "That's what I helping my older sister become!"

"Become?" Luffy said with a frowned as he watched Marine Luffy come and sit besides Lone Luffy with a heavy sigh, "Don't you want to be King yourself?"

"No! MY dream to sail the sea with my beloved sisters until the day I die!" Girl Luffy said as she took a seat next to him, she leaned over and glanced at Lone Luffy, who grinned at her. "What about the two of you?"

"My dream to end the Pirate Age." Marine Luffy said coldly as he glanced to each Luffy there, "Am I the only one who become a marine?"

"Seems that way," Lone Luffy said at him, before turning to Girl Luffy, "My dream is to explore my world...nothing big or anything."

"Are you really my other self?" Luffy asked them frowning, "I can't imaging not want to become Pirate King. And why is it that only me and him have Straw hats?" Luffy said pointing at Lone Luffy; Girl Luffy and Marine Luffy did not have a straw hat.

"I wanted Shanks straw-hat," Girl Luffy said with a pout, "But she would not give it to me!"

"SHE?!" Both Luffy and Lone Luffy cried out as they stood, "SHANKS IS A WOMAN?!"

"Yeah...she not where you're from?" Girl Luffy asked with a small smile, then giggled.

"Then you older sisters..." Lone Luffy said thinking about what the other Luffy said, "Ace and Sabo?"

"That's right!" Girl Luffy said pleased that they knew them.

Luffy and Lone Luffy and even Marine Luffy leaned forwards looking blankly at her. Then all three rolled with laugher. It was the first time that Marine Luffy looked like the rest.

"You know Ace and Sabo?" Luffy said Marine Luffy, as he finished laughing. Girl Luffy jumped on the table itself and crossed her legs.

"Ace is a pirate from Whitebeard's crew," Marine Luffy said with a little smile, "He hates me because I lead an attack on Whitebeard's main ship, when the old man was sleeping. But somewhere along the lines he began 'playing with me' as he calls it and a odd cat and mouse game started. And Sabo is that man's second in command of Ace's ship."

"Ooooo~" Luffy, Lone Luffy and Girl Luffy went together and quickly looked to each other when they did grinning.

"Something I want to ask," Lone Luffy suddenly said turning to Marine Luffy, "That sword, it belong to Zoro right?"

"Someone you know?" Marine Luffy said looking away sadly, "The man died while I was coming into a base one time, I carry it around with me for a reminder never to let my rank as a captain to go to my head."

"Zoro is my drinking mate ..." Lone Luffy said sadly as he glanced down at sword, his hat hid his eyes.

"Zoro is my crew mate, my first mate." Luffy said also concealing his eyes with his hat.

"Zoro...she is one of my best friend," Girl Luffy said as he looked at the sword, "But that sword is does not belong to her, it belong to her husband."

"ZORO! A GIRL!" Luffy shouted loudly, "And married!"

"I kind of guessed that now," Lone Luffy said with a snicker, "So far everyone she mentions turned out to the opposite genders."

"Really? You're smart!" Luffy said looking truly impressed.

"And you're a moron." Marine Luffy said with a sigh, "I guessed that as well."

"You're both smart!" Girl Luffy spoke up looking also impressed with Marine Luffy and Lone, "I never would have thought that way!"

"Zoro as a girl..." Luffy suddenly said as he image of his Zoro wearing up make popped into his head. "BAW GAHAGHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAA!" Luffy was rolling on the floor, causing them all to smile. Then the same thought appeared in Lone Luffy and soon both were rolling beside each other laughing their heads off, Marine Luffy could not help but smile at the pair.

"Who made of rubber?" Girl Luffy asked loudly over their laugher as she raised her hand.

"I AM!" both Luffy and Lone Luffy shouted as they jumped to their feet, and pulled their cheeks proving this.

"I not..." Marine Luffy said with a frown, "I never been near a fruit before..."

"Oooo..." Girl Luffy suddenly cried out and reached for her pocket, "I forget I had this!" She pulled out a folded piece of card and started folding. "It's Zoro's wedding photo!"

Both Luffy and Lone Luffy rushed over, wanting to see what Zoro looked like as a woman. Both faces turned blank as they stared, frowning Marine Luffy stood and glanced over at it.

A beautiful woman stood smiling brightly at the camera, her long light green hair was held up in a bun which had soft pink roses coming out. A white dress framed her figure perfectly, displaying a lovely hour glass. Pink full lips were pushed against a cheek of a good looking man with dark blue hair; her large bright brown eyes shone with untold happiness.

"I think I going to have nightmares for the rest of my life..." Lone Luffy said in a low voice as he thought of the Zoro of his world and then the one of Girl Luffy's.

This made Marine Luffy laugh lightly, but he was glad that this one was so happy seeing as the one in his world was no more. He placed a hand over the sword, keeping his vow alive in his heart.

Luffy blinked at this Zoro, and thought of his own...

"Oi Luffy!" A voice said beside his head, "Wake up!" Blinking Luffy turned to see Zoro glaring at him, "Been trying to wake you for ages."

Luffy sat up in bed and gazed around at the man's dorm. He then looked at Zoro, who was pulling on his shirt. Zoro seeing his captain staring at him raised an eyebrow in question. Luffy just laughed hard, he stopped and glanced at Zoro and laughed again.


End file.
